


A Canary's Willing Death

by Wander_Lust5225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Lust5225/pseuds/Wander_Lust5225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide the way this story goes...who is the cat and who is the canary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Canary's Willing Death

The library had a stillness to it, like a tightly pulled elastic band.

She felt ready to explode.

Perhaps the tension from upcoming exams were getting to her. Perhaps it had to do with him. Sitting there, he paid no attention to the workload before him but another girl adjacent to her; his gorgeous eyes practically undressing her.

Damn.

She wanted those eyes on her looking at her like that. Merlin, she wanted to be the object of his desire.

Her eyes kept constantly going to him. With his robes off he gave her much to look at. She watched the way his hands moved, those long fingers around the quill. She wanted those fingers thrusting into her, wanted those strong shoulders to be her view from underneath him as he worked her to climax.

She crossed her legs, squeezing her thighs together, her inner walls clenching. Her stress from life made it easy for her to get hot and bothered. He didn't help the situation getting turned on right in line of her sight.

His hooded eyes trailed the other girls form. He had the promise of wickedness in them making her heart pump faster. Did he have a hard on right now? She wanted to see him naked, wanted to see his dick stand proudly and take him in her mouth, drive him mad as she sucked him off.

She adjusted her legs, looking away and licking her lips.

She wished she could get a hold of herself. The shame of it all, being such a perv for someone who never showed any interest for her in that way.

But if he did...

She looked at him again.

If he did want her just how good would that feel? If he touched himself thinking about her, got hard just by looking at her? If he got jealous when she talked to other guys and demanded that she be his?

She'd torture him on purpose - she'd laugh with a guy and enjoy it when he'd act possessively over her.

"You're mine, witch."

She shivered at the sound of his voice in her head. He'd fix those eyes onto her, dark, hard and demanding. She sneaked a hand between her pressed together legs to rub herself, her hips slightly working to increase the pleasure.

Don't do this. . . Anyone could see. It's not right.

She didn't stop. Her eyes transfixed on him. He leaned back in his chair, his expression like a cat that caught the canary. That smirk and dark eyes. She bit her lip, peeked at him through her lashes and rubbed herself a little harder.

She felt her horniess getting out of hand. She wanted to properly touch herself but to do so in public...no, she just couldn't do that but to leave would be ridding her of the object of her desire in the first place.

Fuck.

She needed him. Craved him.

Looking just didn't cut it. She wrenched her hand out from touching herself and stood up noisily unable to take anymore. A couple people looked over at her for the disturbance. His eyes lazily trialed over to her. She flushed, feeling hot all over as she meet his stare.

She couldn't move an inch as he gazed at her. His eyes roved her face taking note of her bothered state. Her breathing increased as his eyes lowered and that smirk fell off his face.

Unabashedly, he slowly checked her out till his eyes raised to hers again.

Her body surged at his stare, a thrill almost too good to bare going through her. He finally looked at her as a woman. Nervousness trilled through her along with the lust. She licked her lips.

His eyes went wide before hooded. The shift in him made her need to have off reach new heights. Her walls clenched, lips parted, body burned. She couldn't take anymore.

She turned leaving all her things behind as she left to find release single-mindedly. There would be no stopping her now. Her body demanded it.

But where to go? Her mind scrambled for a possibility as her clit throbbed, demanding attention. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she ruled out the nearest classroom and astronomy tower.

She groaned aloud, finding no close options when the library doors behind her opened.

She turned just as a hand latched around her wrists, startling her.

"Wha-" Her eyes raised to his just as the scent of him invaded her.

Her heart spiked as a gasp left her. He stared down at her looking positively feral. Heat immediately infused her as she responded to his look. A slow smirk took over his lips as he saw her reaction to him. He raised her wrist to his lips, trailing his tongue down her pulsating vein. Her knees weakened as she watched him fixedly, feeling it all over.

"How long?" his voice sounded husky, deep. She barely understood his words as he trailed his lips over her fingers, licking the space between.

"H-how long what?" she asked breathlessly, unable to believe...completely enthralled.

"How long have you wanted me?" She couldn't answer as the fingers of his other hand trailed up legs, making her body hum.

He chuckled, his breathing heavy as he finally touched her over her knickers.

"Oh!" Her back arched at the touch, her hand reaching out to fist his shirt in a tight grip.

"You've drenched your knickers." she leaned her head down to his chest with a moan as he slipped his hand down her knickers to touch her clit directly.

He let go of her wrist, reaching out to grab a fistful of her hair to pull her head back. She looked up at him with pleasure-crazed eyes, panting and completely lost to the intense sensation of pleasure. Again his eyes roved her face, taking it all in with an expletive.

"You have no idea how hot this is for me, do you?" His voice and words had her hips bucking over his fingers, those fingers that she had just been dying to have touching her.

"M-me too." she gasped out, both hands clutching his shirt. He swallowed hard, her eyes following the bob of his Adams apple as he quickly glanced around them for any passerbys.

"We need to take this somewhere else." he said with urgency before looking back down at her. She didn't think she could take it as she saw herself reflected in his dark, carnal eyes.

He's feeling it too. He wants me.

He smirked as he saw the disbelief on her flushed face. Pulling his hand out from her hair, he grabbed her hand making her let go of his shirt before lowing their hands between them. Her eyes widened, breath leaving her in a whoosh as she felt his excitement for her over his pants.

A powerful feeling went through her then - hot, intense, uncontrollable.

"I want to touch you." she said breathlessly.

His eyes burned at her admission, the air thick with so much need and anticipation. His finger circled around her opening, making her need to be entered. Instead he slipped his hand out of her knickers, watching her as she started to protest and smirking with sinful mischievousness.

He slipped his wet fingers into his mouth, tasting her.

"Whoa."

Her walls clenched. His smirk deepened.

"I want to do a lot more than touching."

He took proper hold of her hand and started down the hallway opposite of the stairwell. She followed him feeling more turned on than she could ever think possible, she felt positively drunk from it. Such an incredible feeling left no time for her to think rationally to doubt or fear, she could only think about finding a place for them as quickly as possible.

She'd never imagined when she woke up this morning that she'd end up here in this moment with the guy that had been taking over her thoughts and dreams for years now. She felt high from him actually wanting her too. Fiendish. She couldn't think if he suddenly changed his mind or something came up that stopped them from continuing.

They stopped in front of a tapestry, his eyes glancing down at her with questioning eyes but challenging smirk. She meet his look and without preamble slipped behind the tapestry. If this is where they did it then so be it she didn't care, the need too strong.

He came right behind her with another chuckle, reaching out to touch her hair as she turned to face him.

He opened his mouth to say something but she couldn't control it anymore, she had to kiss him. She'd been dying to kiss him she couldn't waste another minute.

Brazen in her desire, she reached up to grab a fistful of his hair pulling so that he'd bend down to her level. Her lips landed on his, kissing for the first time. Her mind cheered with triumph as she kissed him. She'd been wanting to do this for so long.

Elated, her kisses became more eager over his unresponsive ones. She panted getting more excited despite him not returning her open desperate kisses. Her eyes opened to gauge his reaction only to find his eyes open and staring straight into hers.

About to pull away, she stopped when she felt his lips curve into a smile. His hands went down past her bum to her thighs, lifting her up to him and adjusting her so he fit right between her legs. She squealed at his sudden actions as he finally responded to her kisses.

Her eyes closed again as every sensation went to her tongue as it meet his. She clung to him, kissing passionately as he walked them over to the wall trapping her body there with his own.

Her fingers scratched through his hair as he sucked on her tongue tiny little moans escaping her. There body met intimately in this position. Again her clit pulsed with the need for some relief. He obviously felt the same as he started thrusting the bulge of his pants directly over the wet spot of her knickers.

She whimpered into his mouth at the sinful sensations. Wantonly she responded in kind, moving her hips as her inner walls spasmed needing to be filled.

He groaned as he continuously thrust against her, his lips detaching as their needs for each other reached a desperate point.

"S-so h-hot." She gasped making him grin.

"Can I taste you?" His heady question made an explosion in her heart. Her eyes snaped open to him, shocked and barely believing.

"Yes!" she breathed, a thrill shooting downward.

The smirk he gave her was more than sinful, just downright dirty. He let her down to the grown before going on his knees before her. He held her skirt up and looked at her, she shivered.

"Hold this up and spread your legs." Her need for him throbbed as he ran his hand up her legs to pull her knickers down. Her breath stuttered out as she exposed herself to him.

He gazed straight at her sex for a second before he dived in.

Her head fell back hitting the wall hard as his tongue swiped up her quim tasting her.

"Oh God!" she cried, her hands going up to clutch her hair as he drove her to a pleasure she never felt before. Her hips bucked as he sucked on her clit, she couldn't stop her moans as he ate her out. Her legs trembled as her heart sped up and flew out of her chest. Every nerve quivered as he licked and licked and licked.

And then suddenly he stopped.

"No!" she clenched her thigh muscles around him, trying to keep him there as he moved away.

He chuckled at her which made her sputter in anger.

"Don't stop!" she whimpered, a begging please on the tip of her tongue. He smiled knowingly. He made for quite a beautiful sight, smirking from between her legs, his mouth so damn close to her mounds.

"I'm not stopping. I want you to use me." Another spike shot down her abdomen and straight to her quim.

"Excuse me?" she didn't quite understand. His smirk deepened, looking dangerously naughty.

"I want you to use my mouth to pleasure yourself."

She blanched, her face reddening. He opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue. She didn't make a move, her eyes just fixated on him and not even daring to believe such a lecherous offer.

Her hips bucked when he slapped her ass, signaling for her to do it.

She breathed out a stuttering breath and lowered herself down onto his tongue. His wicked eyes crinkled in lewd amusement as she started moving her hips so his tongue hit her clit. She rode his face, her hips moving faster with the her orgasm brewing.

She opened her eyes looking at him as she panted and gasped unbidden. She came unhinged when she realized that he had his cock in his hand, getting pleasure at her pleasure.

"I'm cuming!" she cried whole body spasming at the unadulterated pleasure. He worked his own tongue over her at her announcement, tasting her climax with a groan of his own.

Her body lost all strength becoming like mush at such an intense orgasm. He helped her lean against the wall as she caught her breath.

She gazed at him through her lashes with a satisfied grin on her face. A shocked laugh fell from her lips. Her first orgasm and with him of all people. She never thought...

"I never thought it would feel like that." she said breathlessly. A smug smile crossed his face.

He's amazing. She thought, heart hammering in her chest with so much emotion.

She looked at him for a second before leaning in and kissing him, her tongue reaching out to lick his lips so he would open them. He groaned, his hand coming up to hair as he kissed her, controlling the kiss.

Her body throbbed again when she noticed the difference in the taste of their kiss. He had the taste of her cum on his tongue. She could notably taste it. She felt like in a wildly outlandish way it claimed him, made him hers.

She felt the need to reward him.

She peeked open her eyes as her hand trailed down his stomach. He pulled his mouth away when she lightly grazed his cock, staring hoodedly into her eyes.

"Fuck," he hissed when she wrapped her hand around his member. She marveled at the feel of it soft and hard at the same time, it felt unlike anything she felt before. Just like in her fantasies it stood proudly from the opening of his pants. She wished that he would get naked so she could get the full effect of his hard on.

She wanted to pleasure him good, just like he did her.

A lust-drunk haze fell around them. She watched his expression raptly as she moved her hand up and down him, spreading the wetness from his precum. He winced when she squeezed a little too tight which made her flush with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

He just smirked and reached down to wrap his hand over hers.

"I'll show you how to please me." She shivered her gaze going down to their joined hands stroking him.

Impulse took over. She wanted to taste him.

She released his cock, wriggling her hand with her own little smirk when he groaned indignantly. Sitting on her knees with her back to the wall she eyed him with her own randy little smirk.

"Stand up." she said, feeling wicked with desire and the knowledge that she had the power to make him cum.

He gave her a knowing little smile and stood, bracing his hands on the wall as he stood before her with his cock in her face.

She smiled up at him as she reached out to take the tip of him into her mouth. He hissed, his eyes transfixed on her as she sucked him in, taking him further into her mouth. She reached out to touch his balls as she worked him. She'd read that a guys balls shouldn't be ignored when giving a blow job. She looked up when he groaned and the sight of him had her moaning too.

His cock throbbed in her mouth around her moan, his body jerking. Instinct took over as she kept her mouth open as he thrust himself in and out of her. She let him go deep, sticking out her tongue for easier breathing. She backed away from him, going down to tongue his balls while raising her hand to massage him.

"Shit, that's good." His voice made her body pulse with need. She looked up at him as her mouth worked to find him watching her his face flushed and fascinated by her.

She couldn't help it. Her hand trailed to her skirt, fingers seeking to pleasure herself while pleasuring him. He smiled down at her.

"Now that's fucking hot. Touching yourself while sucking me off. The feelings you give me are savage."

She stopped pleasuring his balls to attend to his cock again.

"I wish you were naked." she said trailing her lips down the length of him. His breath stuttered out before he chuckled darkly.

"Next time." he said breathlessly before she took him fully in her mouth again and toyed with his balls.

She stilled for half a second at his words before her whole body rejoiced, heat flooding her and wetting her slit. She moaned around his cock, fingers going at it, so excited that there would be a next time.

"Shit!" he cursed as she felt his cock throb, she looked up to catch his face in pained ecstasy as he came in her mouth. She choked, cum spilling out her mouth as she released him. Reflexively she swallowed to clear her airways, wiping her face with her hand.

"Sorry!" he gasped out as he sat beside her, back against the wall. "It just became too much."

Pride and power surged through her, making her smile like the Cheshire cat. She slipped her hand out from under her skirt.

"Don't be. It was my pleasure." she said mischievously showing him her wet fingers. "Trust me."

He laughed and she joined in, happiness and satisfaction making her feel incredibly high again. He grabbed at her wrist, bringing her wet fingers to his mouth and licking them clean. All laughter died with this action to focus again on her aching body. He stared straight at her as his other hand came to head straight for her quim again.

"Spread your legs open for me."

As if she would deny him. She opened her legs and gasped when he touched her. He came closer, speaking directly into her eyes as his thumb pressed against her clit and his finger circled around her opening.

"I'm going to finger you till you cum again," he said, making her mouth fall open in anticipation. "but you need to tell me something first."

It felt so good to have him speaking in her ear. It felt intimate, made all her nerves tremble.

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes closing at the overwhelming sensations her stirred.

"Are you a virgin?"

Her breath stopped, his snapping open to look at him, close enough to kiss. He stared seriously into her eyes. She couldn't find her voice. She nodded yes and the smirk he gave her a shit eating grin.

"Brilliant. I thought you might be but..." He trailed off, flicking her skirt up so she was exposed to him again. She sucked a breath as he slowly entered a finger into her.

"I'll make it good for you," he promised pumping his finger before putting in another "so good you'll be ruined for anyone else." I already am, she thought.

He furiously started thrusting his fingers in and out of her making her wetter than ever, evident to him by the continuous slapping wet sound. Her back arched, wide eyes staring up at the ceiling as he worked her. She felt shocked that it felt so good. It hadn't felt like this when she tried fingering herself in the past. Not even close.

She felt it building in her again. Her walls clenched around his fingers and then he rubbed something and her whole world exploded. Blood rushed and it was all she could hear she couldn't be sure if she screamed or not. The pleasure took over everything, made her whole body into one big nerve electrified with blissful gratification.

She felt herself being lifted as her body still jerked with her intense climax.

When she came to, she found herself straddling him, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"Liked that, did you?" His amusement at her reaction made her feel like she should be ashamed but she couldn't be arsed to care. It was his fault that she reacted so strong to him.

"You're just too good at this," she said winded, "better than I could ever imagine."

He chuckled, his hands that she forever will revere sliding down to cup her bum and pull her further up. He moved her hips so her naked quim slid up the length of his hard dick, making her head snap back and her mouth fall open in a silent moan.

He watched her hungrily, a lecherous grin on his face.

"We haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

TBC...

If you'd like for me to continue let me know just who you'd like our sexually charged characters to be. I'll continue with the most voted for couple.


End file.
